


In Too Deep

by thejokeristhethief



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, Lube, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokeristhethief/pseuds/thejokeristhethief
Summary: North and Wash try something new and York gets to be an expert for once. North thinks that they may have gotten overzealous with the lube. And Wash can’t control his mouth. And really, is it always this messy?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariruse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariruse/gifts).



> To Mari, who has been having a Rough Time recently. I hope this makes you smile often.

“Hold on. Just let me- mmm.” North’s words are cut off with a moan as Wash squirms above him. York curses.

“Fuck.” The brunette’s hand pushes firmly into the middle of the younger blonde’s back, shoving him down against North’s bare chest. “Stay there. Stop wiggling.”

Wash licks a wet line up his neck before nipping his chin. When North looks down at him in surprise, the smaller man steals a kiss with a sinful giggle. His lips curve up into an indulgent smile. Not for the first time, he contemplates how incredibly adorable his youngest lover is; regardless of what that younger man is doing in any given moment. He stares down at Wash as his lover returns to lavishing attention on his neck, sucking a line of bruises down it that will undoubtedly be hard to hide. Thank god work requires him to report in a suit of full-body armour, or else he’d have to steal some of South’s concealer. Although, with the way Wash is going right now, he might actually need it. Teeth sink into the junction of his neck and shoulder and Wash moans against him. He winces. “Easy on the teeth love. If you aren’t careful people might begin to think you’re a vampire. I’d hate for South to get all gung-ho on you and chop your head off.”

The other blonde giggles again, tongue sliding across the indentations his teeth left. A second later, a moan is driven out of both of them as fingers slide carefully over North’s cock. He can feel Wash tense around him, head dropping onto his shoulder just below the bite mark he now sports. York’s fingers move slowly, stretching and prodding, and it takes everything in his power to stay still, and not thrust against the added stimulation. Wash lacks similar restraint, pushing back with a desperate whimper. “I’m good York. Please, I’m good. I’m ready. Please don’t make me wait anymore.”

His breath comes out in pants, warming the trail of saliva on North’s shoulder, a product of his growing desperation. Wrapping an arm around his back, he holds Wash firmly against his chest and York’s hand travels down to still his movements by bracing his palm against the cluster of freckles adorning his left ass cheek. The brunette withdraws his fingers, collecting the bottle of lube and adding more to the mess that is already leaking out from around the base of his dick and dripping down his balls. North snorts. “Do we really need more of that?”

“Shh, it’s his first time.” York scolds, popping the top off the bottle and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. He gasps as three of those slippery fingers slide back in beside his cock. Wash moans again, struggling in their grasp, attempting to worm his way free and meet those fingers with a thrust backwards. York’s hand stops him from getting very far, but North suddenly understands the desire. He’s getting close to desperate himself, and if York takes any longer with the prep, this might not even have a chance to happen. Before he can voice this, however, York is talking again. “Just let me stretch you out a little more, Wash. One more finger, I promise. We don’t want to tear anything. And trust me, two dicks inside you is going to feel a lot different than North and a few fingers. There is going to be less give. Just be good a little longer OK, babe.”

They both relax slightly at York’s promise, despite the quiet whimper that leaks from Wash’s lips. If the brunette says the younger man isn’t ready yet, North’s going to believe him. After all, York does know the most about what they’re doing. Their lover has experienced both sides of the wonder that is double penetration. He busies himself by attempting to distract Wash as much as he can. Sliding a hand up his lover’s speckled back and along his neck, North tangles a fist in the youngest man’s blonde hair, tugging his head up gently so he can have access to the bitten, slightly chapped lips he loves so much. He kisses Wash slow and consuming, feeding him the controlled kind of passion that only North knows how to demonstrate. The kiss goes on for a long moment, capturing their attention so fully that they barely register York adding a fourth finger. He runs his hand up and down Wash’s back, a motion that is soothing, comforting, and controlling. His other hand remains tangled in that head of blonde hair, tugging gently, guiding Wash’s mouth to each angle that he wants. It isn’t until they break for air minutes later, that North realizes that York’s fingers have been slowly withdrawing. Wash’s ass clenches, protesting the relative emptiness, the loss of York’s fingers. His whine only accentuates the feeling of loss.

“York… York hurry up.” The younger blonde practically sobs in distress, undoubtedly bordering on the territory of overstimulation. North becomes aware of the wetness coating his stomach, proof of Wash’s arousal. It’s a shock that his youngest lover hasn’t come during this process, even with the preparatory blowjob North gave him before they started, aimed at making him more relaxed, as well as less likely to finish before the main event. He shifts slightly, moaning as Wash squeezes around him. Letting go of the blonde’s hair, he drops his hand down to grip one of those gorgeous cheeks, helping York hold him open. Wash begs again. “Pleaaase York. Oh god, please. I can’t… I can’t take it anymore. Please fuck me. I want to feel you both. I **need** to feel you both.”

York takes a shuddering breath and then the tell-tale pop of the lube top sounds again. North cranes his neck in an attempt to see what’s happening, catching a glimpse of the breathtaking sight that consist of York stroking a fistful of lube over his extremely hard length. The brunette winks at him before pressing in close to Wash, coaxing North to bend his knees, guiding each one to sit just over his own hips. His hand returns to their younger lover’s left cheek, cupping it gently. His other hand guides his cock carefully, pressing it slowly into Wash’s well prepared hole. North is momentarily distracted by the sensation of excess lube dripping on him as it escapes down his youngest lover’s thighs. He was right when he told York it was too much.

And then the head of York’s dick breaches Wash, sliding in alongside him with well-lubricated ease. He moans, clutching his blonde lover to him in a desperate attempt not to move too soon. Wash clings to him in return, a low, long moan chasing North’s own. He can tell the exact moment when the youngest man loses control completely, because not a moment later, Wash is letting out a string of curses. “Fuck. Fuck me York. Just do it. Oh god, I need to be filled. I need you in me and I need you both to move. Shit, please North, please York. Give me what I need. Fuck me hard. Now, pleaassee.”

Dirty talk has always been York’s weakness, and Wash’s dirty talk is pretty damn close to kryptonite for both of them. So, try as they might, neither can resist giving into the beautiful litany of filth and pleas falling from their lover’s lips. York presses in quicker, and suddenly the amount of lube used no longer seems like too much. It is entirely likely that the brunette anticipated this turn of events and prepared for it with an extremely liberal application. After all, Wash is certainly not known for his patience. North groans, low and needy, his voice coming out more wrecked than he’s ever heard it before. “Oh fuck, Wash, York. So tight. So fucking tight. God. How -ah- how do we do this?”

“You don’t do anything just yet.” York’s command would have more impact if the other man weren’t panting with the effort to remain in control himself as well. “We’re going to start off easy. I’m going to move first, and once I’m sure that Wash can take it, you’re going to counter my movements, pulling out when I push in and in when I pull out. Make sure you don’t pull out too far. We don’t want to have to go through the process of getting us both in again while in the moment. Got it?”

“Mmm god, I love it when York is bossy.” Wash moans, shifting backward a little, despite the hands pinning him in place. “You tell him, hun. And then you get to the fucking. Fuck me good. Hold me down and take me. Make me your cock slut, York. Fuck me hard, use me completely. And then fill me up with your cum. Oh fuck, ah- both of you -mm- both of you coming inside of me? Oh god, the thought alone almost makes me lose it.”

North can’t stop himself from bucking his hips, sliding slightly, impossibly, deeper into the younger blonde. The motion startles a shocked gasp out of Wash before his lover’s hands come up to hold his biceps in a bruisingly tight grip. Tilting in his head up, Wash captures North’s lips in a sloppy kiss before dropping his head down to rest on his chest. He groans again, repeating the motion because it feels good and it’s not doing too much. The whimper he receives for his efforts is almost as good as the dirty talk. “The noises you make, Wash. They’re impossible to resist. So fucking hot. York, I don’t think I can hold on any longer. You have to start moving. Now.”

His own command is firmer, something that York follows almost immediately. The brunette starts out slow, sliding out smoothly about halfway before thrusting back in with a sharp, calculated snap of his hips. North takes a minute to appreciate how York seems to know exactly what to do before the next thrust completely robs him of his ability to think of anything other than the tight, wet heat surrounding his member and the stiff flush moving alongside it. The older of his lover’s builds up a steady pace, and when coupled with the whines and moans Wash continues to leak out from where his face remains buried in North’s skin, well… He’s going to be lucky if he lasts long enough to have a chance to move.

As if reading his thoughts, Wash lifts his head. Gasping, the other blonde whimpers out an additional plea. “Fuck York, you feel so good. You both -ah, oh god- do. But I want -oh- I want North to move too. Please! I want to feel you both moving inside of me.”

York moans his approval, offering North a quick nod of permission, one he receives mid-thrust because he never bothered to wait for it. Despite his moment of rebellion, he does follow his brunette lover’s instructions, carefully timing his rhythm to counter York’s so they are sliding past each other on each movement. The friction is delectable and he struggles, clinging to his self control by a thread. However, it doesn’t take much time before one of York’s thrusts catches Wash’s prostate. The youngest man practically howls, the warmth of his release coating North’s stomach, shooting up his chest, and quite possibly spattering across Wash’s chin. The man’s orgasm causes him to grow infinitely more tight around them, and on the next delicious drag, North loses his grip, slamming into Wash hard a half dozen times before falling over the edge and into his own climax. He finishes so hard that he blacks out for a moment. The feeling of York’s come coating his cock inside Wash swiftly drags him back to the present, and if he hadn’t just finished, he definitely would have just then.

They all collapse together, basking in the afterglow for a moment. It doesn’t last long however. Wash stirs disgruntledly, pushing at North’s chest weakly. His voice comes out as a raspy half-whisper. “So that was amazing. But now? Not so much. Please get out of me. Go slow, I‘m a bit sore.”

“Fuck.” York curses, carefully pulling out of him. North winces. He gets Wash’s issue. Even the slightest hint of friction on his oversensitive flesh feels a bit like agony. But York is nothing, if not efficient, and a second later North is sliding out as well. Wash rolls to side with a groan, a mess of lubricant and bodily fluids coating his thighs and crotch. 

Now free, North gingerly reaches for the wet naps and the bottles of water he keeps in his bedside table. Passing off a bottle to York, he coaxes one into Wash’s exhausted hand as well, twisting the top off carefully when Wash fixes him with a demanding stare. Before he cracks his own bottle, he pulls several of the wipes out, wiggling down the bed to clean Wash up. It takes several wet naps and a bit of giggling from Wash before the youngest man is fully clean. North places a gentle kiss on the inside of his thigh before moving back up the bed to join his lovers. “That went well. Love you both.”

“Mm, definitely did.” York agrees with a yawn. They both turn to look at Wash for his opinion, only to find him snoring lightly, his face scrunched up in sleep. York laughs, offering him a shrug. “Guess he enjoyed it too. Hopefully he won’t be too sore in the morning. But I think he has the right idea. I’m going to crash now. Love you babe.”

“Night York. Love you too.” North chuckles quietly, twisting the cap off his water and taking a long drink. It only takes him a couple more before the bottle is empty and he’s settling back against the bed. Tossing an arm around Wash’s waist, North lets his eyes fall closed and he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
